20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Ned Land. Kapitan Farragut dzielnym był marynarzem, godnym fregaty, którą dowodził; on i jego okręt była to jedna całość, jedna dusza. O potworze nic wątpił ani na chwilę i na pokładzie swego statku najmniejszego nie dozwalał zaprzeczenia jego istnieniu. Pojmował potwora, jak żydzi Lewjatana, wiarą, a nie rozumem. Potwór istniał według niego, on więc przysiągł, że uwolni morza od potwora. Był to pewien rodzaj kawalera rodyjskiego, jakiś Dieudonné de Gozon, idący na spotkanie węża, niszczącego jego wyspę. Albo kapitan Farragut zabije narwala, albo narwal zabije kapitana Farraguta. Inaczej być nie mogło, według jego rozumienia. Oficerowie załogi podzielali zdanie swego zwierzchnika. Trzeba ich było słyszeć, jak rozmawiali, sprzeczali się, obliczali różne szanse spotkania z potworem; jak rozważali niezmierną oceanu rozległość. Niejeden z nich wchodził na maszt strażniczy, by pełnić tam z dobrej woli służbę, którąby przeklinał w każdym innym razie. Przez cały dzień majtkowie wdrapywali się na maszty, jakby im pomost okrętowy piekł nogi; nie mogli wytrzymać na miejscu. A jednak Abraham Lincoln nie pruł jeszcze dotąd podejrzanych wód oceanu Spokojnego. Co do załogi, ta z upragnieniem czekała na spotkanie jednorożca, aby go ułowić, wciągnąć na pokład, obedrzeć ze skóry i poćwiartować. Z natężoną uwagą obserwowała morze. Zresztą kapitan Farragut przyrzekał 2.000 dolarów temu z chłopców okrętowych, majtków, podoficerów lub oficerów, który pierwszy dostrzeże i wskaże potwora. Łatwo zgadnąć, jak się oczy wytężały na pokładzie Abrahama Lincolna. Co do mnie, przyznam się, że nie ustępowałem innym i, jak wszyscy, codziennie czuwałem. Fregatę najwłaściwiej byłoby teraz nazwać Argusem. Sam tylko Conseil obojętnością swoją stanowił rażącą sprzeczność z zapałem, ożywiającym wszystkich. Powiedziałem już, że kapitan Farragut starannie zaopatrzył swój okręt we wszystko, co było potrzebne do złowienia olbrzymiego wieloryba. Statek, płynący umyślnie na połów wielorybów, nic mógłby lepiej być uzbrojony. Posiadaliśmy wszystkie przyrządy znane, od harpuna, rzucanego ręką, aż do działek, wyrzucających strzały haczykowate i kule wybuchające. Na przednim pokładzie stało wielkie odtylcowe działo udoskonalone, o bardzo grubych ścianach, a bardzo wąskim wylocie, którego model miał być wystawiony na Wystawie Powszechnej w 1867 r. Szacowne to narzędzie pochodzenia amerykańskiego wyrzucało pocisk stożkowy, ważący cztery kilogramy, na odległość szesnastu kilometrów. A zatem Abraham Lincoln dobrze był zaopatrzony we wszystkie narzędzia niszczące: ale, co najważniejsza, na pokładzie jego znajdował się Ned Land, król oszczepników. Ned Land miał lat koło czterdziestu. Był to mężczyzna ogromnego wzrostu (przeszło sześć stóp angielskich), silnie zbudowany, o twarzy poważnej; mało mówił, bywał niekiedy gwałtowny, a wpadał w szalony gniew, gdy mu się sprzeciwiano. Cała postać jego zwracała na siebie uwagę, a wejrzenie jego dziwnie było przenikliwe. Sądzę, że kapitan Farragut rozumnie postąpił, przyjmując tego człowieka na pokład swej fregaty. W obecnej wyprawie ręka jego i oko starczyły za całą załogę. Nie mógłbym go z niczem lepiej porównać, jak z potężnym teleskopem, będącym zarazem armatą, w każdej chwili gotową do strzału. Kanadyjczyk znaczy toż samo prawie, co Francuz, i widać, że narodowość nęciła go ku mnie, bo pomimo swej małomówności Ned Land okazywał mi wyraźną sympatję. Rozmawiał ze mną często i wtedy słuchałem bacznie owego języka, którym mówił jeszcze Rabelais, a który dotąd jest w użyciu w niektórych prowincjach Kanady. Rodzina oszczepnika pochodziła z Kwebeku i stanowiła pokolenie śmiałych rybaków w owej już epoce, gdy to miasto należało jeszcze do Francji. Zwolna Ned zasmakował w rozmowie i lubiłem słuchać opowiadań jego o wypadkach, których doznał na morzach podbiegunowych. Z wdziękiem naturalnej poezji opisywał on swoje łowy i walki; opowiadania jego przybierały formę epiczną i zdawało mi się, że słyszę jakiegoś Homera kanadyjskiego, śpiewającego Ujadę krain, leżących na krańcu północy. Opisuję tu śmiałego towarzysza takim, jakim go znałem rzeczywiście; bo chociażeśmy się postarzeli, pozostaliśmy przyjaciółmi — przyjaźń zaś nasza zrodziła się i zawiązała wśród najstraszniejszych wypadków i okoliczności. Chciałbym żyć sto lat jeszcze, żeby cię dłużej wspominać, dzielny mój Nedzie! Zobaczmyż, jakie było zdanie Ned Landa o potworze morskim. Niebardzo on wierzył w jednorożca i sam jeden ogólnej pod tym względem na statku nie podzielał opinji; unikał nawet starannie rozmowy o tym przedmiocie, w którym jednakże pragnąłem go wybadać. Pewnego ślicznego wieczora, 30-go lipca, to jest w trzy tygodnie po naszym wyjeździe, fregata znajdowała się na wysokości przylądka Białego, o trzydzieści mil od wybrzeży patagońskich. Minęliśmy już zwrotnik Koziorożca, a cieśnina Magellańska była oddalona od nas tylko o 700 mil w kierunku południowym. Za tydzień Abraham Lincoln pruć będzie fale oceanu Spokojnego. Ja i Ned Land siedzieliśmy na rufie, rozmawiając o tem i owem, spoglądając na to tajemnicze morze, którego głębin dotąd oko ludzkie zbadać nie zdołało. Naturalnie naprowadziłem rozmowę na olbrzymiego jednorożca, zastanawiając się nad wszystkiemi widokami powodzenia naszej wyprawy; widząc, że Ned pozwała mi mówić a sam uporczywe zachowuje milczenie, chciałem go zmusić do odpowiedzi. — Jak to być może, Ned — zapytałem — abyś nie był przekonany o istnieniu potwora, którego ścigamy? Czy masz jakie własne powody do niewierzenia? Wielorybnik patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział; uderzył się ręką w szerokie czoło, co zresztą czynił dosyć często, przymrużył oczy, jakby dla zebrania myśli — i nareszcie rzekł: — Być może, panie Aronnax. — Jednakże, mój drogi, jako wielorybnik z rzemiosła, oswojony z wielkiemi zwierzętami ssącemi, żyjącemi w morzu — ty, którego wyobraźnia z łatwością powinna się zgodzić na przypuszczenie istnienia wielorybów niezmiernej wielkości, mojem zdaniem, powinienbyś najmniej ze wszystkich okazywać niedowierzania i pod tym względem. — W tem właśnie mylisz się, panie profesorze — odrzekł Ned. — Pospólstwo może wierzyć w komety nadzwyczajne, przestwór przebiegające, lub w istnienie potworów przedpotopowych, zaludniających wnętrze kuli ziemskiej — lecz ani astronom, ani geolog nie uwierzy w takie chimery. Tak samo i wielorybnik. Ścigałem już mnóstwo wielorybów wszelkiego gatunku; nachwytałem i nazabijałem ogromną liczbę; lecz jakkolwiek dzielnie były uzbrojone, nie spotkałem takiego, coby ogonem swym lub zębem mógł uszkodzić żelazne okucie okrętu. — A jednakże wymieniają statki, przebite nawskroś zębem narwala. — Statki drewniane, być może — odpowiedział Kanadyjczyk — a i tych nawet nic widziałem jeszcze. Więc dopóki mieć nie będę dostatecznie przekonywającego dowodu, zaprzeczam, aby wieloryb, potfisz lub jednorożec morski mogły dokazać czegoś podobnego. — Posłuchaj mnie, Ned... — Nie, panie profesorze, nie! Zrobię, co chcesz, wyjąwszy to. Czy czasem nie zechcesz mi pan mówić o ośmionogu olbrzymim? — Bynajmniej, ośmionóg jest mięczakiem, a sama już ta nazwa wskazuje wątłość jego ciała. Choćby miał pięćset stóp długości, ośmionóg nie należy do działu kręgowych, nie może być niebezpieczny dla takich okrętów, jak Scotia lub Abraham Lincoln. Trzeba więc do rzędu bajek zaliczyć wszystkie świetne czyny krakenów i innych potworów tego rodzaju. — A więc, panie przyrodniku — rzekł Ned Land tonem sarkastycznym — obstajesz pan przy swojem i przypuszczasz istnienie jakiegoś ogromnego wieloryba? — Tak jest, Ned, powtarzam ci to z przekonaniem, opartem na logice faktów. Wierzę w istnienie zwierzęcia ssącego, potężnie zbudowanego, z rodzaju grzbietnych jak wieloryby, potfisze lub delfiny, uzbrojonego zębem czy rogiem, którego siła niszcząca jest straszna. — Hm! — mruknął wielorybnik, potrząsając głową, jak człowiek, nie dający się przekonać. — Zgodzisz się na to, mój zacny Kanadyjczyku — mówiłem dalej — że jeśli takie zwierzę istnieje, jeśli zamieszkuje głębie oceanu, jeśli przebywa w płynnych warstwach o kilka mil pod powierzchnią wód, to zapewne musi posiadać organizm silny, z niczem porównać się nie dający. — A na cóż mu ten organizm? — zapytał Ned. — Bo trzeba siły niezmiernej, aby się utrzymać w warstwach tak głębokich i oprzeć się ich ciśnieniu. — Doprawdy? — rzekł Ned, patrząc na mnie przymrużonem okiem. — Tak jest i bez trudności cyframi ci tego dowiodę. — Cyframi! — zawołał Ned. — Wiem, że papier jest cierpliwy i cyfry na nim ustawiać można, jak się komu spodoba. — W interesach, mój drogi — ale nie w matematyce. Posłuchaj. Przypuśćmy, że ciśnienie jednej atmosfery wyrażać się będzie przez ciśnienie kolumny wody 32 stóp wysokości. W rzeczywistości kolumna wody byłaby mniej wysoka, ponieważ idzie tu o wodę morską, której gęstość, a więc i ciężar, jest większa, aniżeli wody słodkiej. Otóż, gdy się zanurzasz, to ile razy po trzydzieści dwie stopy wody jest nad twojem ciałem, tyle atmosfer ciało twoje wytrzyma ciśnienia — to jest jeden kilogram na każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego powierzchni. Stąd wynika, że przy zanurzeniu się na trzysta dwadzieścia stóp, ciśnienie dochodzi do dziesięciu atmosfer; przy trzech tysiącach dwustu stopach — stu atmosfer; a przy trzydziestu dwóch tysiącach stóp — tysiąca atmosfer. Inaczej takby to można wyrazić: Jeśli zdołasz dojść do takiej głębi oceanu, to wówczas każdy centymetr kwadratowy powierzchni twego ciała wytrzyma ciśnienie tysiąca kilogramów. A wiesz, mój drogi, ile powierzchnia twego ciała może mieć centymetrów kwadratowych? — Ani się tego domyślam, panie Aronnax. — Około siedemnastu tysięcy. — Tylko tyle? — A ponieważ ciśnienie atmosferyczne jest cokolwiek większe, niż waga jednego kilograma na centymetr kwadratowy, więc twoje siedemnaście tysięcy centymetrów kwadratowych wytrzymują w tej chwili ciśnienie siedemnastu tysięcy pięciuset sześćdziesięciu ośmiu kilogramów. — I ja ani wiem o tem? — A ty ani wiesz o tem. I jeśli nie jesteś zdruzgotany takiem ciśnieniem, to tylko dlatego, że powietrze z równem ciśnieniem przenika wnętrze twego ciała. Stąd równowaga zupełna pomiędzy ciśnieniem wewnętrznem i zewnętrznem, które się zobojętniają, i to ci dozwala wytrzymać je bez trudności. Lecz w wodzie rzecz całkiem inna. — Tak jest, rozumiem — odpowiedział Ned, słuchający uważnie — bo woda otacza mnie a nie przenika. — Właśnie dlatego, Ned. Otóż o trzydzieści dwie stopy pod powierzchnią morza musiałbyś wytrzymać ciśnienie siedemnastu tysięcy pięciuset sześćdziesięciu ośmiu kilogramów; o trzysta dwadzieścia stóp — dziesięć razy większe ciśnienie, czyli sto siedemdziesiąt pięć tysięcy sześćset stóp, o trzy tysiące dwieście stop — sto razy większe ciśnienie, czyli tysiąc siedemset pięćdziesiąt sześć tysięcy ośmset kilogramów; o trzydzieści dwa tysiące stóp nareszcie - tysiąc razy większe ciśnienie, czyli siedemnaście miljonów pięćset sześćdziesiąt ośm tysięcy kilogramów. To jest, że byłbyś zgnieciony i spłaszczony, jakgdyby cię wyciągnięto z prasy hydraulicznej. — Do licha! — krzyknął Ned. — Otóż, mój zacny wielorybniku, jeśli zwierzęta długości kilkuset stóp i odpowiedniej objętości przebywają w podobnych głębinach — to gdy powierzchnia ich ciała wynosi miljony centymetrów kwadratowych, wytrzymywać one muszą miljardy kilogramów ciśnienia. Oblicz więc, jaki musi być opór ich szkieletu kostnego i jaka potęga ich organizmu, aby takiemu ciśnieniu oprzeć się zdołały. — Muszą chyba - odpowiedział Ned Land — być wyrobione z blach żelaznych ośmiocalowych, jak fregaty opancerzone. — Tak jest, mój kochany! Pomyśl zatem o zniszczeniu, jakie może wyrządzić taka masa, rzucająca się na okręt z szybkością pociągu pośpiesznego. — Tak... rzeczywiście... być może,.. — bąkał Kanadyjczyk, zachwiany moim rachunkiem, ale nie chcący się poddać. — Więc cię przekonałem? — Przekonałeś mnie o jednej rzeczy, panie przyrodniku; że jeśli podobne istoty istnieją w głębi mórz, to koniecznie muszą być tak silne, jak mówisz. — Ale jeśli nie istnieją, wielorybniku, to czemże usprawiedliwisz wypadek, jaki się zdarzył okrętowi Scotia? — To może być... — odparł Ned wahająco. — Cóż może być? — Że... to nieprawda! — dokończył Kanadyjczyk, powtarzając mimowiednie słynną odpowiedź pana Arago. Lecz ta odpowiedź dowodziła tylko uporu wielorybnika, i nic więcej. Tego dnia nie nalegałem już więcej. Wypadek z okrętem Scotia nie ulegał najmniejszej wątpliwości; trudno bowiem zaprzeczyć istnienia ogromnej dziury, którą zatkać było potrzeba. Otóż ta dziura nie powstała sama z siebie; a ponieważ ani skały podmorskie, ani pale podwodne nie przedziurawiły spodu tego okrętu, więc musiał go przedziurawić ostry ząb zwierzęcia. Według mego zdania i z powodów wyżej przytoczonych, zwierzę to należało do działu kręgowych, do klasy ssących, do grupy rybokształtnych, a ostatecznie przeto do rzędu wielorybów. Pod względem rodziny mógł to być wieloryb, potfisz lub delfin, co zaś do rodzaju i gatunku, to się dopiero wyjaśni. Dla rozwiązania tej kwestji Potrzeba pokrajać tego nieznanego potwora; aby zaś go pokrajać, trzeba go zabić, co już należy do naszego oszczepnika Ned Landa; aby zaś zabić potwora, trzeba go zobaczyć, a to już rzecz załogi; aby wreszcie zobaczyć go, trzeba go spotkać, a to już będzie rzeczą wypadku.